SiN: Elexis' Final Supper
by Kalla Radjada
Summary: The real reason why SiN episodes 2 will not be released...


Elexis Sinclaire was sitting in her jacuzzi, pondering the general situation her company Sinclaire Technologies was in right now. The global recession had hit the company hard. Most of the stocks she owned had plumetted during the last few weeks after the subprime crisis hit.

Oh well, she thought, stuff like that happens. At least she had managed to put away enough money to still keep up her luxurious lifestyle. And she could always lay off more staff, if necessary. Of course, coquering the world was not going to be an option for the forseeable future, but things would get better. Elexis was sure of that. Why should't they. They always did.

She laid back, enjoying the warmth of the water, closing her eyes and trying to find some relaxation. One of her hands glid under the water's surface, creating small ripples, when suddenly a voice was heard through a speaker in the bathroom: "Ms. Sinclaire, please come to the mutant pens immediately. It's an emergency."

Elexis rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath. Oh well, she thought, so much for my relaxation. She left the jacuzzi and went over to her wardrobe, looking for her red business dress. Just as she had opened the door, the speaker went off again: "Ms. Sinclaire! It's really urgent! We need you at the mutant pens! This very minute."

Elexis knew that good personnel was hard to find. Whoever dared to disturb her like this, would have to have a very good reason for doing so. Otherwise he would find himself on the streets pretty soon. Still alive, if the guy was lucky.

She looked down at herself, wearing only a skimpy red bikini. Oh well, she thoght, this will have to do. After all, it was not like she had any reason to be ashamed for her body. And she was had used it in order to get her will. Stepping into her stilettos she confidently left her bathroom and made her way down to the mutant pens.

When Elexis arrived at the mutant pens, the large area was completly devoid of any sign of human life. Only the emergency lights gave some illumination to the hangar sized room, while the putrid stink of her mutant creatures hung in the air.

If this was supposed to be a joke, Elexis decided, it was not funny. Someone had called her away from her moment of relaxation and someone would pay for that. She grabbed her arm, shivering from the cold air in this part of Sinclaire Technology's vast underground complex, when all of a sudden the hangar door behind her crashed shut. Now Elexis was really pissed. Somebody would die for this. In the a very, very uncomfortable way.

"Okay, you've had your fun. Whoever you are, open the door."

"I don't think so, Elexis."

It took her a moment to realize where she knew this voice from. When the realization hit her, she shivered again. And this time it wasn't the cold that gave her goosebumps.

She looked up and saw a tall guy with dreadlocks standing behind the shatter proof glass to the control room.

"Blade? John Blade?"

"The one and only."

John Blade. The cop who had spent years to hunt her down. What the hell was he doing here?

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, it seems like your security guys weren't too happy about their wage freeze. I just paid them some money and they went to the nearest pub. Anyway, I thought I'd just pay you a little cordial visit. For old times sake."

Elexis frowned: "Well, that's nice of you. And now open the door and we will just pretend this never happened."

She could see that a big grin appeared on his face.

"No. Not this time. This time you will face justice, Elexis."

"What are you talking about? You can't track any criminal activity back to me. I'm a model citizen. I have a clean record. I have an army of the best lawyers in the world. Even if you took me to court, you couldn't touch me."

Blade's grin widened: "I know."

"You know? So what's the point of this entire charade?"

She started to hate that grin. Hate it with a passion.

"Elexis, you really have to learn to listen to other people. I said: You'll face justice. I never said that I'd take you to court."

Elexis raised a brow.  
What the hell was that dimwit talking about?

"You know, Elexis. I talked to one of your mutant trainers. Wasn't too happy that you were going to let the poor creatures starve, just because your company's in a tight spot financially. Said it'd break his heart. So, I told him that I knew a way to feed them, if he'd just give me the codes to open the pens."

Elexis raised her other brow in horror. All of a sudden she realized what Blade was going to do. And she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Wait, Blade. No. You can't do this. After all, you're cop. You're one of the good guys. You always play by the rules."

Blade seemed to pause.

Then he replied: "I thought about what you just said. And you know what: I'm quite sure that I can do it. After all, playing by the rules I never had a chance to get you sent to jail. So, maybe I have to bent the rules a bit to make this world a better place."

She saw Blade striking some keys on the console in front of him. Then she heard the magnetic locks of the mutant pens being released. Doors opened in the darkness behind her. Things shuffled towards her. Moaning. Groaning. Crying out in hunger.

"Blade! Blade! Wait, we can work this out! It doesn't have to end like this. I'll cut you a deal. Do you want money? You can have it!"

The things in the darknes shuffled closer. Closer. Closer. Elexis could already feel their stale breath in her neck. Begging for food in their almost human voices. Elexis felt her panic rising.

"Blade! Don't do this! I can show you things you've never seen or felt before. Blade! Talk to me!"

A giant hand reached for Elexis, grabbing her bikini top and pulling it loose. Reflexively she covered her breasts: "Blade! You can't do this to me! I'm a visionary, Blade! A visionary!"

The giant had reached for Elexis again, easily grabbing her by the waist this time. contact She felt how her feet lost their contact to the ground. She felt the warm saliva of the thing on her skin. She smelt the foul breath of this monster she had created herself. As she was being pulled into the darkness she cried out one last time: "Blade! I'm a visionareeeeeeaaaarrrrrrr..."

Colonel John Blade watched as his nemesis was pulled away by some unspeakable horror that might have escaped from somebody's worst nightmare. He considered to stay and watch the ghastly spectacle that was going to unfold down below. Then he decided otherwise. It was a sign of bad manners to watch other people eat.

Blade left the control room, looking over his shoulder one last time: "You were wrong, bitch. You're not a visionary anymore. You're monster chow."


End file.
